Finding Harry Potter
by hilow4322
Summary: Harry recives a not so nice home coming from the Weasley. What happens when he meets up with our favorite vampires? HP/ twilight crossover. NOT a slash. Post BD / DH
1. The funeral

Chapter 1: The funeral

Harry awoke to the bright sun light shining on his face. The light danced across the room and made the wood of his four postred bed glisten. He rolled over and buried his head under his pillow "Arg" he thought "why is the tent flap open". He sat up with a start believing there might be something wrong. How did he end up here in the boys dormitory? Was the last year all but a dream? And how did he end up in his bed. He took off his glasses and rubbed a sore spot they had made from sleeping in them. If it was just a dream, where were all his dorm mates?

"Dean? Seamus? Neville?.. Ron? Anyone here?"

Then he looked down. his cloths were smeared with blood dirt and grime. They were filthy.

"So it wasn't a dream" he thought to himself.

Then where was everyone? shrugging it off, he trudged over to the showers.

As he let the hot water loosen his tense muscles, he thought of everyone lost. How could everyone loose so many and yet he still lived. He lived! The boy who lived again but many didn't. How is it that everyone who decided to stand by him, decided to step in front of him when there was a fight. If only he would have stepped up sooner and face that mad man.  
"I Should have turned myself in sooner!" He punched the wall. "Harry?" came the concerned voice of his best mate Ron Weasley. "In Here" Harry called back.

"Is everything alright? Thought I heard a loud bang."

"Oh. Um...Yeah. Everything is fine. I didn't hear anything." Harry lied.

"Well, alright" With that Ron left Harry to finish his shower.

After his shower, Harry dressed and headed down to the common room to see Ron and Hermione. What he saw made him stop in his tracks. there they were on the sofa Hermione with her head on Ron's shoulder and Ron with his head resting on the top of hers. They were sitting like a normal couple. This reminded him of the previous night where they shared a kiss. What were they now? Where they dating? If so, were does he fit in? Not knowing how to ask, he left it.

" Where is everyone?" Harry asked as he plopped down next to Hermione.

" Everyone went with mum and dad back to the burrow. They had to see to the..." Ron left the sentence hanging.

" Oh" was all Harry could say.

" It's OK Harry. We stayed to make sure you were OK. the funeral is later today. We still have about... 3 hours" Hermione said as she checked her watch. " Have you eaten?"

To answer her, he called for his house elf Kreature.

" Yes master? What can Kreature do for the great Harry Potter killer of dark lords sir?" He asked with a deep bow.

" Can you bring us something to eat from the kitchen? I'm famished." Kreature stood up and with a snap of his fingers a miniature feast appears.

" Is there anything else Kreature can do for master?" questioned the little house elf.

" Yes. Actually we need new dress robes, yes Ron you will accept them, for a funeral. Can you-" but before he could answer Kreature was already there with his measuring tape getting all of their measurements.

" Is that all master?"

" Yes Kreature thank you." With that the house elf was gone.

Ron, Harry, And Hermione ate in silence. Finally Ron broke the silence

"So what now?"

" I'm not really sure right now. I think I'm just going to take it day by day. I haven't ever really thought past Voldemort."

As Harry spoke Hermione's head shot up.

" Harry, have you ever thought of coming back? To school I mean? I think I want to. We are going to need our NEWT's for any possible careers."

Harry thought about it for a moment.

" I'm not sure right now. I'll probably have a better answer later."

Hermione wasn't satisfied, but let it go. She knew it would take a while for him to decide. She could at least plant the idea in his head. They sat in silence for a while.

Finally, Harry spoke " What time is the funeral?"

"In... 45 minutes. I'll just go up and get changed." Answered Hermione

"Yeah. Me too." said Ron. Without another word Harry followed Ron up the stairs to their dormitory. When they got to their dorm room, they walked straight to their bed.

" Wow. No frills, no lace- I'm liking Kreature more and more every day." said Ron with a chuckle

The corner of Harry's mouth turns up at the thought of the Yule ball. But his thoughts quickly turned back to the dress robes in front of him. There wasn't anything terribly flash about them. They were straight black. The slacks were creased and crisp, the black traveling cloak was light , his black button up was nicely pressed and the tie was a shiny black silk. That's when it hit him. He was going to Fred's funeral. Fred Weasleys funeral. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

" I died for nothing." whispered Harry with tears stinging at his eyes.

" What was that?" asked Ron

" I DIED!!" Screamed Harry " I died and all for nothing." he collapsed in his bed with his head in his hands.

Ron was shocked to say the least. He stood there with a gob smacked look on his face for a minute. Finally Harry's words sank in. Harry got up and started to get dressed.

" What do you mean you died mate? Your right here." Ron stuttered out. " And you know none of this is-" He was cut off when Harry exploded at him.

" WHAT DO YOU KNOW!" He yelled

" I should have turned myself in sooner." Harry said as he broke down into sobs

" What do you mean you should have turned yourself in sooner? I thought-"

" WELL YOU THOUGHT WRONG! I walked into their hide-out with a wand and my invisibility cloak hidden on me, but knew I couldn't use them. I knew what needed to be done because... because... I was the 7th horcrux. I saw Neville on my way out and told him to finish of Nagini because I thought I would never get the chance. Killing myself was the only way he could die. I had a piece of his soul trapped inside of me. If I sacrificed myself that would help protect everyone. Ron I...I..

" You what?" Ron asked as tears sprung to his eyes.

" I took the killing curse Ron. It wasn't painful. Only peaceful where I was. And I have no idea where I was."

"I died." He finished with a whisper. The haunted look in his eye was something Ron would never forget.

Ron sat and processed everything his friend said while Harry finished dressing. When harry finished he walked out of the room without another word. This brought Ron out of his musing. He threw on the rest of his robes and ran down the stairs after Harry. He came to the bottom of the stairs just as Hermione came down the girls stair case. He started towards Harry

" We need to-" But he was cut off by Harry

" Later. If you don't remember we are burying your brother today." His voice was hard and lifeless.

Hermione sent Ron a questioning look. He mouthed " Later" to her and they exited through the portrait hole. Harry stalked through the hall with his robes billowing out behind him. Ron and Hermione walked side by side in an awkward silence. When they reached the gate, Harry asked " Where to?"

" The burrow." Answered Ron as he disapparated with a crack.

As they walked up to the house Harry pondered over his reception. Would he be welcomed? would he be shunned? Was he even considered family enough to attend the funeral? what would Ginny think. This thought brought his heart up into his throat. Would she welcome him back? He knew she would be angry for him leaving her but he would get past this somehow. When they entered the house, all was quiet. Gone was the normal hustle and bustle of the house, replacing it was an eerie silence. They immediately pulled out their wands thinking there might be intruders. Harry silently told Ron and Hermione to check up stairs. He tiptoed to the backdoor and slowly opened it. The garden was empty. He slowly walked the path through the garden admiring the sweet smell of roses and honeysuckle. This made him think of HER again. Ginny. As he continued he started to hear voices.

"Better... with... Ron..." he recognized Percy's voice and thought of what they were talking about. When he reached the gate he undid the latch and walked towards the red headed group. Everyone heard the gate open and turned to see him walking towards them. The look on their faces made him stop in his tracks. Molly's eyes were puffy and hard with tears spilling down her face. Charlie, bill, and George were all red faced with hard, stoic looks. Arthur's face was blank. Percy had a murderous glare on his face with his eyes piercing right through Harry. Fleur was the only one not looking at him with contempt on her face. Hers was one of pity. But Ginny's face was the most devastating. It was blank. Gone was the fire that lit up her eyed. Her hair was dull and her face pale. She slowly turned her head to look Harry straight in the eye.

" Leave." she whispered. Harry's heart shattered at the finality in her tone.

Then Percy pulled his wand and jumped in between Harry and Ginny. "LEAVE!!" He shouted.

Harry was taken aback. He didn't know what to do. So he stood there frozen with shock. Then Mrs. Weasley walked up to him and what she did brought tears to his eyes. She slapped him across his face. All of Harry's reality came crashing down on him. "This has to be some horrible nightmare." he thought. But the red mark on his cheek stung too much to be from a dream.

" Oh great Merlin. They do blame me." he thought to himself.

" I thought I was family. I was the 7th Weasley son. This can't be happening." he thought again.

" Harry Potter. You are trespassing on private property. You will leave before we make you leave. Defeater of Dark Lords or not we will throw your sorry ass off this property!" shouted the pompous voice of the 3rd eldest Weasley.

Then Molly hissed "You are no longer welcome here."

With tears streaming down his face, Harry stumbled backwards and ran for the back door. He then ran through the house. As he passed the stair case on his way to the front door, Ron and Hermione came down. They watched as he ran by with tears in his eyes to the front door.

" Harry-" was all Hermione got out before Harry reached the front door and threw it open. Ron and Hermione gave chase but with no luck. He reached the apparation point and disappeared with a pop. Ron and Hermione stood there for a moment thinking on what they had just seen.

" I didn't think he would get so worked up over Fred. I know they were close and all but-" But Ron was cut off when Hermione gasped.

" Oh no, Oh Merlin, Oh no." Hermione kept repeating as she threw open the front door and ran thru the house.

When Ron caught up he grabbed her by the arm and spun her around. " What is it Hermione?" he asked. With unshed tears in her eyes, she whispered " They blame him." Ron's face paled.

" They wouldn't" He tried to convince himself.

Hermione pried herself from his grip and turned to march out the door. She stomped angrily through the garden with Ron hot on her trail. When they arrived at the gate, Mrs. Weasley walked and enveloped them both in a bone crushing hug. "Oh Ronald, I'm so happy to have both of you here." She cried.

" What about Harry." Said Ron in an accusatory tone.

" What about him" said Molly coldly. " To even think he had the nerve to show his face here after...after... he killed our son." Molly started to cry openly again.

"Mum you don't mean that" Ron denied. Then Percy spoke up again.

" The hell we do!" He shouted

" FRED DIED because he was too much of a coward to face he-who-must-not-be-named to start with. Harry put a wedge in this family because he was trying to make his name even more famous. And YOU got pulled into it along with the rest of our family. I say good riddance." The rest of the Weasley boys nodded in agreement. Ginny just sat there with her quivering lip.

" Your all barking!" Stated Ron incredulously.

" You can all turn your back on him just like that?" asked Ron with a snap of his fingers.

" And you Ginny. He-" But he was cut off as Ginny started shouting at him.

" I WHAT?" I SHOULD JUST FALL AT HIS FEET? 'Oh Harry, I still love you even though you left without so much as a letter' or 'Oh Harry, it doesn't matter that Fred or Tonks or Professor Lupin are dead let's just forget about them and be happy.' I'M SORRY BUT NO THANKS. IVE HAD MY HEART BROKEN ENOUGH!" Cried Ginny. She turned and started sobbing into Bills shoulder.

" But he loves you" stated Hermione with tears in her eyes.

" He loves all of us, but you most of all Ginny. I hadn't seen him that happy since I met him and you just killed him."

" I KILLED HIM!!! I KILLED HIM..!" Screamed Ginny but Ron cut her off.

" He died for us. He died for us all and it was all for nothing." Ron looked up at the sky as he started to cry.

Percy looked at him like he was barmy.

"Ron you've lost it. We all just saw him." Ron looked at his brother with narrow eyes.

"He's not dead you dimwit, but he did die for us. All of us. And this is how we thank him? He saves us all and the entire wizarding world and this is his reward? Well I'm sorry, but I'm embarrassed to call you family. Don't forget if not for him we would have two less here today. Yes I put myself into that situation our 1st year, but he was there for me. Ginny he saved you from the chamber when he barely knew you. He had to because you were someone in trouble. Not for the glory because he almost died himself, but because that's who he is. He's been there for everyone. And now you've just made him the biggest victim of this war."

Then Charlie asked with genuine curiosity " That still doesn't explain how he died and yet he is still here?"

" Does anyone know what a horcrux is?" asked Ron hardly. Bill and Fleur's faces ashened. " A piece of a soul..." whispered Bill.

" Are you telling us that Harry created a horcrux?" asked Bill with a disgusted look on his face.

" No. Harry is too good of a person to willingly kill someone who didn't deserve it. What I'm saying is he was one." Bill and Fleur looked at each other with shock on their faces.

" But 'ow iz zat possible?" asked Fleur

" I don't know, but he was. That's where we've been for the past year. Voldemort-" everyone shuttered. " OH GROW UP! Voldemort created horcruxes so that he could make himself immortal. But he didn't just create one, he created seven." Ron said. Bill and Fleur's faces grew even paler.

" So for the last year we've been out there searching top and bottom for them. There was the diary, yes Ginny Harry saved you from a piece of Tom Riddles soul, a ring that belonged to the Gaunt family, a locket that belonged to Salazar Slytherin himself, Voldemorts pet snake Nagini, Hufflepuff's cup, and Ravenclaw's diadem. But we couldn't figure out the 7th one. But Harry did. He figured out the last horcrux and never told us. We would have tried to stop him. He was the last horcrux. He had to die in order for Voldemort to be defeated. So he walked to their hideout , unarmed I might add, and took the Avada kedavra for everyone. He died. And when he died it took the piece of Voldemorts soul instead of his. So he remained intact while the last horcrux was killed. So when I say he died for us then that's what I mean. He make the ultimate sacrifice so that we could be together for Fred. And this is how we treat him. I think Fred is looking down at us right now wondering what the hell happened to his family. Because I know I'm ashamed to be called Weasley right now." With that Ron and a shocked and sobbing Hermione conjured three lilies and place them on the lost Weasley's casket.

" Fred, I wish you were here to beat the bloody hell out of your brothers right now." Then they turned and made their way back through the garden and back into the house. When they got inside Hermione turned and started crying into Ron's shoulder. As they stood there embraced Ginny came running into the house.

" He really died for us? he wasn't just faking?" Hermione pulled away from Ron and walked over to her friend.

" Ginny, you of all people should know how he is. He wanted to make sure we all had a future even if he didn't. I think he loves you too. More than you will ever know. I don't think he's realized it yet, but all I know is that when he thought no one was watching he would pull out the map and make sure you were alright. You were the one he was scared for the most. This war would have been lost if anything happened to you." Hermione was trying to make her understand what Harry did.

Ginny stood there with tears of fear prickling at her eyes. " Oh no. What have I done." she thought to herself.

" What are we going to do?" said Ginny with determination.

" Well knowing Harry he went to #12 to think. I really don't think he will let anyone in right now, so why don't you go and write him a letter and sent it to him. You know how he broods so I don't think we should leave him for long, maybe just for the day and go check on him tomorrow if he doesn't show up by then." said Ron.

" Actually I really should go to the ministry and get an international portkey so I can go and get my parents. I need to reverse their memory charm and that may take a while. I also know they are going to be angry with me." said Hermione with a defeated voice.

" I'll come with." said Ron. Hermione responded with a smile and turned to Ginny.

" You coming Gin?"

" No I think I'll go and write Harry that letter. The sooner the better." she replied.

" OK. You know where we'll be." Stated Ron. He turned and escorted Hermione through the door and to the ministry.

Ginny walked up the stairs to her room and sat at her desk. " What have I done." she whispered to herself as tears started to spill down her face.

" Will he ever have me back? Oh Merlin." She said as she broke down into sobs.

When she calmed down enough, she pulled out her quill and parchment and started on her letter. When she was about two pages into her tear splattered letter, she noticed a knock on the front door. She leaped up hoping to all Hope that it was Harry. When she pulled open the front door and saw who it was, she immediately reached for her wand.

" What the hell do you want" Said icily. Her infamous bat bogey on the tip of her tongue. Standing in front of her with his hands in the air and a surprised look on his face, was none other than Draco Malfoy.

" Easy Weasley. I have information your family might want."

" If you haven't noticed, _Draco_, the war is over. We won. So we won't really be needing any information from a junior Death Eaters like yourself." She said with contempt.

" Fine. Then I won't tell you that Potter is leaving the country." Said Draco. He turned to leave, but immediately found himself stuck to the ground with a sticking charm.

" What do you mean leaving the country? How would you know?" Ginny asked nervously.

" If you would be so kind as to release your charm and invite me inside I will tell you of my encounter with Potter." Sneered the Slytherin.

So she released him and put on a bright smile. " Please do come in. Can I grab you something to drink." she hissed.

" No thank you" smirked Draco.

" Well then, get on with it." she said impatiently

" Mother and I were at Gringott's, when who else should walk out of Ragnok's personal office but a very depressed looking Harry Potter. I learned quite a bit and developed an appreciation for what he did. Never thought I would see the day. Anyway, I asked what he had in his hand and he told me it was a muggle plane ticket to the United States. I asked him where he was going and he said it was better if we didn't know. But, I only saw one ticket and usually that means a one-way ticket. Wherever he's going I don't think he plans on coming back." When Draco finished the look on his face was one of genuine concern.

Ginny was at a loss for word.

" What I want to know is what was his reason for leaving?" Mused Draco.

Ginny's face paled. " Oh god." She said to herself.

" What is it?" Draco asked

" I think I know why he left." The dread in Ginny's voice made Draco more curious.

" What happened?" Draco asked.

" Suffice to say we made it very clear he wasn't welcome here anymore." Said Ginny as tears stung her eyes yet again.

Draco was speechless. The his face turned to one of anger.

" After all he did for you and all the years he stood by your family's side you just turned your back on him." He stood up and clenched his fist.

" We didn't know the whole story." Ginny whispered.

" AND THAT MAKES IT RIGHT" Draco yelled. " He was a damn good friend to you for years and this is what he gets? And to think I was envious of you. I always wished I had a friend like him but my father and the Dark Lord forbid it."

" WE DIDN'T KNOW!" Sobbed Ginny. " But I'm going to make it right." Said a teary eyed and very determined Ginny Weasley.

" Come on Draco. We are going to find him. Let's go." She Grabbed Draco by the arm and dragged him up stairs.

" Where are we going." Asked a wide eyed incredulous Draco.

" To my room to pack. We are going to find him and bring him home." She turned on him. " If you really believe everything you say then you will come with me." Ginny said with fire in her eyes.

" let's go. We need to go to Gringott's first to get money and tickets to wherever he's going." Said Draco with a smirk.

Her face fell. " I don't have any money."

" Don't worry your pretty little head. I'll pay." smirked Draco.

Draco and Ginny continued up to her room. They grabbed her suitcase and started throwing clothes in. She grabbed her stash of money from her wardrobe and put it in her purse.

" You have a lot of muggle cloth." Laughed Draco as he held up a pair of her knickers.

" I like them better and they are more comfortable than robes and if you don't mind those are mine" She snatched them away from him.

He chuckled and followed her to her bathroom. She started throwing soaps and lotions into another travel bag. " How long do you think it will take you to get packed?" she questioned Draco.

" Oh. Right. TIPSY!" He yelled. A little house elf with a shabby pillow case appeared. " Yyyes mmmaster Draco?'" she stuttered with a curtsy.

" I will need my things packed and ready to go in two minutes. I'm going over seas for a while. Tell mother I will send her an owl when we get where we are going and not to worry. Now get." he ordered. The terrified house elf curtsied "Yes Master Draco. Right away master Draco." And with that, she was gone

" You know you could be a little nicer to them. They maybe house elves but they are still living creatures. You don't have to be so mean." she stood there with her hands on her hips and glared at him.

" What do you mean?! They are house elves. How else are you suppose to treat them!?" She answered with a growl and started tapping her foot.

" Oh all right" An exasperated Draco said. He called the little house elf back. " Tipsy!" She appeared with a pop " Yes Master? I's have your luggage sir and Mistress Malfoy send her love and wished master and his friend good luck." she said with a curtsy.

He sighed and looked a Ginny with pleading eyes " Go on" She said

" Thank you Tipsy. Your service has been most helpful." Draco finally said.

A wide eyed Tipsy looked up at him as if he were crazy. " It is Tipsy's honor to serve the most ancient and noble house of Malfoy" Then with a pop she was gone.

" Are you happy now?" Draco said, aggravated.

" Yes." Replied Ginny with a smirk.

" I'm beginning to see what Harry likes in you. Are we done here?" said a smiling Draco.

She smirked back and said " Let's go."

Draco grabbed their luggage and with bow said " Ladies first."

She smirked and said " Thank you."

They made their way down the stairs and came into the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley and the rest of the Weasley brood were eating dinner.

" Ginny dear have you washed up for..." She stopped mid sentence when she turned around and saw who she was standing with. The other Weasleys turned and saw Draco Malfoy standing with their youngest. They all jumped up with their wands pointed straight at Draco's face..

George spoke through his teeth " Where in the hell do you think you are going with our sister Malfoy"

Ginny stepped between them and pulled her own wand. " That's none of your business _George. _I'm leaving to go find and beg forgiveness from someone you all have given up on."

"GINEVRA WEASLEY I DEMAND YOU DROP YOUR WAND AND DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE THIS HOUSE!!" Yelled a very cross Molly.

" Mum I'm done. I'm done living under your thumb. You made me believe that what Harry did was wrong, when in reality he is the bravest man I have ever known. I'm done mum. Goodbye." With that she grabbed Draco and ran for the door. They made it through and were running to the apparation point when they see the first streak of red flew by them.

Draco yelled " When we get to the point grab hold of me and don't let go!" As they ran she nodded and grabbed hold of him when they reached the point. And with that they were gone to find their wronged friend.


	2. Flight

A.N. I know this one is up fast but don't expect all of them to be. Hope you all like it. Suggestions are always welcome, just know I might not follow all of them.

Chapter 2: Flight

Harry arrived at the Leaky Cauldron with a pop. "What happened?" He thought to himself. "How could everything have gone so wrong?" He walked up to the bar and asked Tom, the bar keep, for a butterbeer.

"Right away sir. That will be..." When Tom turned around and saw who it was his eyes when wide.

"Harry Potter." He whispered to himself.

"Well bless my soul its Harry Potter." He said even louder so all the bar patrons could hear.

"So good to have you in here sir. If you need anything let me know. If you want something that's not on the menu don't hesitate to ask. My house elves are quite skilled." He said jovially to a thoroughly embarrassed Harry.

"No thank you sir I'll just have a butterbeer. How much will that be?" Tom looked at Harry like he had two heads.

"I'm sorry young Mr. Potter but your money will do you no good here. Everything is on the house. No I will not take a single knut from you." Tom said as Harry was about to protest.

"Well thank you sir then I'll just have my butterbeer and be on my way."

"Right away. Anything for the great Harry Potter!" The aging bar keep proudly proclaimed.

"The Savior of the wizarding world!" He exclaimed.

Harry chuckled but then sobered up quickly. "I wish everyone thought that way." He mumbled to himself.

Harry quickly received his drink and then was bombarded with many thanks from the other patrons. He spent the next fifteen minutes shaking the hand of his well wishers. He received drink offers, marriage proposals, and offer for all sorts of thing. But the one thing he wanted he couldn't have. He had just left everything he wanted at the burrow. He was no longer welcome and that was clear to him. What was he going to do? He couldn't go back. He couldn't stand to see the betrayed looks on his old friends' faces. So he would give them what they wanted. He would leave. As he was contemplating his next move, a familiar voice called out to him.

"Harry!" Came the voice of Neville Longbottom. The once plump, shy little boy came striding up to him. Gone was the old, nervous Neville. Replacing him was one that radiated confidence.

"Neville? How are you? How's your gran?" Greeted Harry. He tried to sound himself, but there was no happiness in his voice. Neville was too happy to notice.

"I'm glad I ran into you. I was going to come look for you tomorrow. Oh and gran is fine. Quite proud of you might I add. Anyway, I wanted to return this to you." He pulled a beautiful ruby encrusted sword out of his cloak. Many patrons gasped. It was the sword of Godric Gryffindor.

"Neville, it's yours. You've earned it. You deserve a memento of the fight. You did a brilliant job. I don't deserve it." Said a very dejected Harry.

"What are you talking about? You're the one who defeated V-Voldemort." Many patrons gasped at his name. Neville ignored them.

"Besides, I don't want all of the extra attention. But if I ever need it, I know where to come. Just keep it for me. Please?" Neville's face had fallen as he started to plead. Harry got a glimpse of the old Neville in that moment. Harry took pity on him.

"Sure Neville. I'll take it off of your hands. Just remember that only a true Gryffindor could have pulled that from the hat." Neville beamed once again.

"Thanks Harry. I was getting tired of carrying it around all the time. I just couldn't think of a safe place to put it. But I know you can keep it safe."

"Sure thing Neville. Well, I really should get going. It was good talking to you. Take care." Harry placed a shrinking charm on the sword and left for the entrance for Diagon Alley.

The chaos that met him was not what he was use to. The last time he came to the wizarding market, no one could even look another wizard in the face. But today was different. Everyone was joyful and happy. They were too busy celebrating to notice the raven haired young man that walked amongst them. As Harry walked, he passed the boarded up shop of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. The site of it brought on a fresh wave of tears. He thought of Fred and then the rest of the Weasley. "Maybe my Uncle was right. I am a freak. I only bring destruction to peoples' lives. I should leave and never come back." He took one last look at his once friends joke shop and whispered. "May my absence bring you all the happiness you could wish for Gin." Then he turned and knew he couldn't look back.

He continued on through the street until he came to the familiar white marble pillars of Gringott's. As he approached the wizarding back two goblin sentries descended upon him.

"Halt." They said in unison "We have it under direct order to deliver you, Mr. Harry James Potter to the Chairman of the bank Ragnok."

Harry had forgotten all about his adventures in the depths of Gringott's. But now there was nothing he could do. Rescinded to his fate, he let the two goblins escort him a very elaborate office. When he entered he immediately notice the white marble of the walls were edged in gold and silver. Elaborate paintings of goblins and wizards dueling made the walls look almost chaotic. Then he approached the desk. There sat a little beady eyed goblin staring hole into him.

"Great." He thought to himself. "Just what I need. More to add to the people that hate him. "Mr. Ragnok, I-" But Ragnok cut him off.

"I consider myself an honorable goblin. Never in my existence have I ever had and _wizard_" Ragnok said it like it left a disgusting taste in his mouth "Break into my bank and then be brazen enough to show his face here again. Come to think of it I have never had ANYTHING stolen from this bank. Mr. Potter, you have left me in a little of a tight spot here. I believe the wizards would boycott my bank if I locked you up, but no crime can go unpunished. Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Asked the angry goblin. Harry stood with his head hanging.

"Mr. Ragnok, Never in my wildest dreams would I have even contemplated breaking into your fine bank if I didn't need to. I just so happened that a very, very dark item was in that vault. We needed it so that we could defeat Voldemort. Please accept my apologize for this transgression and know it will never happen again." Then he remembers his deal with Griphook. "As is so happens sir I do have something to offer in return. One of your goblins requested if I ever came across it, I should return this priceless item to the goblin nation. Please accept this gift as a way to attest for my thievery."

He then pulled the sword of Gryffindor out of his pocket and returned it to its correct size. Ragnok's eyes widened. He stood up from his desk and walked around to Harry. Harry waited nervously as the goblin approached him.

"It has been lost to us for ages." Said the little goblin. "You would willingly return this to the nation without hesitation?" he asked.

"The sword was forged by your peoples and bought by a wizard. It was then lost to time by our kind also. One of your goblins made a deal with me and I plan on keeping my end of the bargain. I only wish for my continued freedom." Said a rather nervous Harry.

"Which goblin is it that you made this _deal_ with?" Said Ragnok with narrowed eyes.

"I would rather not say sir. I told him that I would never reveal his identity in exchange for his help. I am a man of my word." replied Harry.

The goblin looked Harry up and down. "You are not like most wizards. Most think it their right to enter our bank. Then they treat us like we are less than. You on the other hand show remorse for the grievous crime you committed. You also would not betray the confidence of another goblin. You are a very peculiar wizard Mr. Potter. Most would have turned over the name without a second thought." He continued to eye Harry with confusion.

"Very well Mr. Potter. Might I suggest the next time you need an... Escort... to another person's vault, you contact me first? Then I can evaluate the situation and might even help you attain your goal." The goblin smirked at Harry as he gaped at him. "You helped us also Mr. Potter surely you realize that?" Harry just nodded.

"Alright Mr. Potter, might I suggest we get to the business you came here for?"

With this, Harry was brought out of his stupor. "Of course. I came to make a withdrawal from the Potter vault."

"And which one would that be?" Asked Ragnok with twitch of his lip.

"What do you mean..." asked a confused Harry.

"Just that. You have two vaults now Mr. Potter. Your trust vault and your Family vault."

Harry was floored. Since when did he have a family vault? How come no one had ever told him? Harry needed answer and Ragnok answered the before he could even ask.

"Mr. Potter, your parents were very wealthy at the time of their deaths. You know own many properties, have a vast amount of gold at your disposal and many family heirlooms just to start with." Grinned a very happy Ragnok. He was now in his element.

But Harry was only interested in one statement. "Properties? How many? Any of them over sea?" He asked.

"You have a total of 8 properties. three here in the UK, one in Greece, one in Rome, One in France, one in Spain, and one in the Americas." Harry was floored. He had 8 properties. The one that interested him the most was in the Americas. That was plenty far away. He could start over and live a normal life.

"Mr. Ragnok, do you have more information on the one in the Americas? I am very interested in moving overseas." Asked Harry.

"Wanting to get away from the spotlight Mr. Potter?" Ragnok asked as he pulled the file. "The house in the Americas is in the state of Washington in the town of Port Angeles. There is a moderate size magical community there, but not as large as ours here. We also happen to have a bank there in The Market of Harbor. The house is a modest one. About 3000 square feet. Three bedrooms, two baths, a living area, kitchen with breakfast area, wash room, garage, and formal dining room. It sits on about a half an acre of land. It's furnished and has 1 house elf. Here are some photographs." But before he could hand them to him, Harry answered. "I'll take it. I'll need the soonest muggle plane ticket to the nearest airport. I don't want to be traced. Then I'll need some spending money." Ragnok called in another Goblin.

"Scartige, we need to get Mr. Potter a plane ticket to Port Angeles as soon as possible." And with that, Ragnok had the ball rolling. The goblin left and was back a minute later.

"Ragnok sir, the next flight leaves Heathrow International Airport at 5:35 pm today and arrives in Seattle Washington and tonight. From there you can wait until 9:25 tomorrow morning for the flight to Port Angeles which arrives at 11:05 am. That is the soonest." Said Scartige with a nod.

"Mr. Potter? The Decision is yours." Ragnok said.

"I'll do it." Harry replied.

"Splendid. Scartige, please see that we get the tickets immediately." The little goblin left in a hurry.

"Now, Mr. Potter is there anything else? If so we need to get it done now. Your flight leaves in two hours. You can pick up your ticket, muggle passport, and a muggle banking card at the teller up front." Harry shook his head no and stood to leave.

"Thank you Mr. Ragnok. Your hospitality has been greatly appreciated." Harry then extended his hand to shake Ragnok's. Ragnok took the proffered hand and said "Mr. Potter it is a pleasure. I am sad to see you leave this country but maybe one day we will meet again. Until then may you live in peace." With one final glance back, Harry left the office.

He made his way to the entrance vestibule of the bank. There he stopped at the teller and picked up his items. When he turned to leave, he was stopped by Narcissa Malfoy and her son Draco.

"Good day Mr. Potter. I hope all is well." Said a Narcissa in a kind voice. Draco looked at his mother in shock.

"Actually, I've had better days. I wanted to thank you Mrs. Malfoy. Without you I never would have made it out of there alive." Harry thanked. He was about to leave when she said something that made him stop in his tracks.

"I am the one that should be thanking you. You saved us all, but most important to me, you saved my son. With all his father and he have done to you, you still found it in your heart to save him. Then to top it all off I saw the avada hit you. I don't know how, but you survived it. Then you release my family from that monster. I wish Lucius would have seen what he was doing to the world. He still doesn't fully see the impact the Dark lord had. And after all of that, you still found it in your heart to save my Draco." The tears started to prickle at her eyes. "Thank you." She whispered. She then leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.

Draco was in shock. Here was his mother, the matriarch of the Malfoy family thanking Harry Potter. What had he done? Yes he saved his life but what was she talking about with him taking this curse. "Potter what is mother talking about?"

"Draco you will talk to him with the respect he deserves. He saved your life, and he took the Avada Kedavra and survived. Why he did it, I don't know, but I witnessed it and it was the bravest thing I have ever seen anyone do. So once again show him some respect." she snapped at her son. "Come Mr. Potter-" " Just Harry Please." He corrected her. "Harry, please come and sit. I really would like to know why you did what you did. Then maybe you can show Draco how a real man should act. "

"It's not you Draco," she corrected herself "Your father was never a really good role model, so I can't really blame you. But Harry here is everything a gentleman should be." Harry blushed at the comment. Then Narcissa turned back to him.

"So Harry, why did you do what you did?" She questioned him. For some reason he felt he could share this with them.

"Voldemort cast some very dark magic on me when I was young. He trapped a piece of his soul in me." he pointed to his scar.

"A horcrux?" She whispered to him.

"Yes. So if you know about them, you know he couldn't die unless that piece of soul died also. So I knew what I had to do. In order for that piece of soul to die, I had to die. But not just any wand could kill it. Only his wand could. And since I went willingly, my soul was spared. Instead of the killing curse killing my soul, it killed the piece of him. So that's why I took it. I didn't know I would survive. Only that it had to be done." Draco looked at him with new found respect.

"You did that for us, the wizarding world, and asked nothing in return?" Asked Draco as he sat back and absorbed all he had just been told.

"I thought I was dying. The only thing I asked for is that everyone gets to live a long happy life." Draco stood up and offered Harry his hand.

"Thank you Harry. That's the most descent thing I've ever had anyone do for me." Draco looked at Harry and he could see the haunted look in Harry's eyes.

"Maybe we could talk a little when we go back to school." Offered Draco.

Harry looked up at him with a sad smile. "Sorry, I don't think I'm going back." He held up his ticket.

"What's that?" Asked Draco.

"A muggle Plane ticket to the United State." Stated Harry. Draco and Narcissa looked at him in shock.

"What do you mean?" Asked Narcissa.

"Where too?" Asked Draco.

"I think it's best if you didn't know." Answered Harry. "Actually I've got to go. My flight leaves at 5:35. It's been nice talking to you both. Take care." He turned to leave. Then Narcissa called after him.

"Harry! Owl me please. I just want to make sure you are safe. It's the least we can do."

"Sure thing Mrs. Malfoy." Then he turned and walked out.

"I don't think he's doing very well." said mother to son.

"He only had one ticket. I don't think he plans on coming back at all." Draco said to his mother. "I think I should tell the Weasleys." Narcissa nodded and they both turned and left.

Meanwhile, When Harry left he made his way through the street and to the nearest apparation point. He then apparated to the airport. He walked to the ticket counter where he was greeted by a man who reminded him very much of his uncle. "What can I do for you." he drawled?

"I'm catching a flight to Washington state at 5:35. Here's my ticket and passport" Harry replied.

"Your flight is at terminal number 7 gate B. Any luggage?" He asked with a snap.

"No. I'll just be on my way." Harry said through clenched teeth

Harry then proceeded through the airport to his destination. He only had 30 minutes until his flight left. Then it was the start of a new life for him. H made his way up to the gate.

"Is this the flight to Seattle Washington?" He Asked.

"Yes it is young man." The lady had a very motherly look to her. "Do you have a carry-on?"

"No ma'am. Just myself." He responded with a bittersweet smile.

"Alright then. You can board now if you wish. We have already called your row." She told him.

"OK. Ill board now then, thank you."

"Have a safe trip then." She called after him as he walked through the gateway. When he finally reached the plane, a flight attendant showed him to his seat.

"Is this your first flight?" She asked him. "You look nervous." He gave her a crooked smile.

"I look that bad do I. Yes, this is my first plane trip. I am a bit nervous." No need to tell her he's flown may time on a broom and a hippogriff.

He plopped down in his seat as she walked away. It had been a long, emotional roller coaster of a day. This really was his first time on an airplane so he was excited but he was also very exhausted. As he looked around at the other passengers, he couldn't help how normal he felt for once in his life. Here, he wasn't the boy who lived, nor was he the delinquent freak of number 4. He was just another nameless face in a crowd of faces. With that thought in his head, he drifted off to sleep. As he drifted the plane took off and whisked him away to his new life.

.~.~.~.~.

Draco and Ginny appeared in front of the Leaky Cauldron. Draco grabbed their luggage, shrank it down and put it in his pocket. "Alright" said Ginny "We need to find out where all the planes leave from. Let's go in and ask." They walked inside the wizarding pub and saw the other patrons milling around. They walked around and spotted Neville. "Neville!" Exclaimed Ginny. "Neville, I need your help. I'm looking for a place where muggle airplane leaves from around here." She said in a rush.

Neville answered quickly. "If I remember correctly, they are called airports. I don't know the name of the one around here though. Sorry I couldn't be of more help." He shrugged. "If that's all why don't I get you a butterbeer? And how about you're..." Neville had just spotted who she came in with. "What the hell are you doing here? You've got some brass ones to show yourself in public right now." Ginny answered for him. "He is here with me and I'm sorry Neville I haven't got the time. Thanks for your help." She then jumped up and dragged Draco out before Neville could cause too much of a disturbance.

"We need to go to Gringott's to get the funding for our trip." stated an annoyed Draco. They made their way through the crowd as fast as they could. Never once did they look around. Their eyes were locked on the bank ahead. When they walked in, they immediately made their way to a teller. "We need galleons exchanged for muggle money and any paperwork we might need to travel to the United States." Stated Draco in a very formal voice. "Names" Drawled the goblin" Draco Malfoy and ....What's you given name Ginny?"

"Ginevra Weasley." she stated.

"And just where would you like to purchase tickets to?" asked the goblin

"We don't need tickets yet just the other paperwork. Some kind of ports." Said Ginny

"I have your passport right here miss and might I suggest a muggle bank card Mr. Malfoy? It will be easier than converting to Euros and dollars. That's a lot-" but Draco cut the goblin off.

"That's fine just get it done and we will be on our way." Snapped Draco. Ginny looked annoyed with him but held her tongue. They really were in a hurry. The goblin gave them the card and passports and they left without another word. They made their way back through the streets and through the leaky cauldron. This time they didn't stop and went straight into muggle London. Ginny immediately started trying to wave down a cab.

"What are you doing." asked Draco curiously.

"Getting us a cab." Ginny relied why still waving frantically. Finally one stopped.

"Where to miss." asked the cab driver.

"We need to get to an airport to go to the United States." stated Draco.

"Heathrow's the closest one. Any bags?" Asked the driver

"No But there might be a large tip if you can get us there quickly." Said Ginny

"Yes ma'am." With that the driver turned around and floored it. It wasn't as bad as the night bus, but they still got thrown around.

The driver got them there quickly and Draco payed. Ginny made sure he tipped the man generously before they ran into the airport.

They came to the counter and Ginny pulled out a muggle picture she had of Harry. Colin did love that muggle camera.

"Have you seen this man?" She asked the lady at the counter.

"He came in about 30 Minutes ago. Poor dear made the mistake of getting into Laurence's line." She pointed to a large lumpy man with a receding hairline.

"Thanks." Ginny replied swiftly and dashed over to his line

"We need to know where this person is going." She asked the fat man quickly.

"What's it to you and where the hell do you get off making demands from me?" He asked flustered.

"We just need to know. Please." She finished.

"I will not lose my job just because some... Tart... wants to find her boy-toy. Now if you don't mind there are other people waiting."

Ginny and Draco were livid. They stalked off when Draco got an idea. He pulled a small vile out of a bag in his pocket.

"What are you doing?" Hissed Ginny. "We can't poison him! He's the only lead we've got!"

"This isn't poison. Its veritaserum. I'm just going to spike his coffee and then he will have no choice but to spill his guts." Replied Draco with a smirk.

Ginny just smiled evilly and let him do it. He dripped three drops onto a clean surface and pulled his wand. He then levitated them into the air and into the man's coffee. They had to wait for about 5 minutes until he drained his cup. They then approached him again.

Ginny repeated the question she had asked him. "Where is this person going?"

"Seattle Washington." His face was one of shock when he answered them.

"Then we need two of the next available tickets to that destination." She said as Draco pulled out his card and the passports.

The mean man's face started to go purple. "I would rather rot than serve these people here." He exclaimed truthfully. Unfortunately for him the teller next to him happened to be his manager. "Is that so Laurence? Well that can be arranged." The manager grabbed the now ex-teller by his arm and escorted him out. Ginny and Draco went to another line. When they reached the next teller they bought their tickets without incident. Unfortunately they learned that what they now knew was Harry's flight, left at 5:35. It was now 6:45 and their flight didn't leave until 8:30pm. So they decided to sit and wait it out. As they waited, Ginny had a lot of time to think. She hoped Harry would take her back. She would do anything to prove her love. She still couldn't believe she let Percy and her mother convince her that it was Harry's fault. She had messed up and messed up big. But she was going to fix it if it was the last thing she did. She couldn't let his love slip by her again. She refused to have that dream die too. She thought of all of the apologize she could give. But none sounded right to she just kept thinking. Finally at 7:45 they started boarding for their flight. She was excited and nervous at the same time. As she and a very nervous Draco stepped onto the plane she had promised herself that she would not come back without Harry. Even if he decided he didn't want to be with her she had to let him know that she loved him and would always be his friend.

"How is this thing suppose to stay up with all these people?" Draco thought out loud.

"I don't know but we are about to find out." Ginny was determined not to let anything get her down. Not even if this metal bird crashed. They were going to get Harry one way or the other.

.~.~.~.~.

Forks was a sleepy town in the state of Washington. At least that's what it looks like to outsiders. But to a select few, it was a place of creatures of the night. Vampires and shape-shifters alike. In a white house down a tree lined road live the Cullen's. Alice and Bella, two of the female vampires that lived here, sat in a room upstairs talking when Alice suddenly stopped talking.

"What is it Alice?" Asked Bella. She had notice her sister for all intents and purposes get a glazed look on her face.

"I don't know." Alice replied in her melodic voice. "But we have to meet someone at the airport tonight. Actually we need to meet two separate flights. We should tell the others."

They both flitted down the stairs to meet with the rest of the family.

"We are meeting three people at the Airport tonight. One by himself at 11:05 tonight and another two at 2:10 in the morning." Said Alice as she danced down the stairs.

"Are they a threat?" asked the concerned voice of Jacob Black. He tensely held the hand of his girl friend, Renesme as he spoke.

"I don't believe so but I have never seen anything like them. They are human, yet not. I don't know how to describe it. The only thing I know is that we have to meet them."

"Where are we meeting them?" Asked Carlisle. The Patriarch of the household. "Seattle." Answered Alice.

"Well then we should leave now. Its 4 and its going to take awhile to drive." Carlisle stated to his family.

"Why are we driving?" asked an irritated Emmett.

"OK, Yeah, Let's just run up to him and tell him 'hi were vampires, we've come to get you because a Alice here had a vision you were coming.' He would run screaming before we finished. There has to be a reason he's coming here. And I intend to find out. Are you coming Edward?" Bella Smirked at her husband. "Sure thing my love." With that, the entire family plus a nervous Jacob left to get their three new guest.


End file.
